


the way you look at me

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minor nahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: years ago, momo disappeared after the high school graduation and perhaps took a piece of mina's heart with her.years later, it's their high school reunion. mina doesn't expect to see momo, but she's there, messing up mina's heart just like before.





	the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wooperskai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/gifts).



Mina is unaware of how to react. She freezes upon seeing the girl enter through the door. Her heart screams to _go_ to her, yet her mind says to _stay_. Before she makes a decision that she knows she’ll regret, she turns around and sidles up to Jihyo, who immediately turns to her in concern. Mina shakes her head because she really doesn’t want to worry her best friend. But, Jihyo already knows something is terribly wrong and pulls away from their classmate, guiding Mina further from the crowd and towards a quiet corner.

Jihyo isn’t able ask her what’s wrong because Mina blurts out the problem instead. The problem that’s making her feel like she’s drowning all over again. “Momo is here.”

It _is_ their high school reunion but the last person Mina ever expected to see was Momo. She’s here after she left town all those years before and Mina really doesn’t know how to act around her. Or, how to strike a conversation. Okay, she does, but she also wants to run in the opposite direction at the thought of making conversation with the girl.

No, Momo didn’t break Mina’s heart before leaving – really, they just kept tip-toeing around each other and it led to… nothing. Momo disappeared from the face of the planet and Mina thought that perhaps Momo wasn’t the one for her.

(thinking and believing are two very different things though)

Jihyo strongly argues that Mina _hasn’t_ erased Momo from her heart, instead, creating a façade to dull the pain in her heart. A façade which involves the lack of a possibility of Momo liking her in the first place. However, if that was the case – would Mina be this affected by Momo’s mere presence at the high school reunion? Would she worry about talking to her? Jihyo definitely knows that Mina never really believed it.

“Momo is here.” Jihyo repeats, as if there’s no issue.

“Yes! I just saw her walk through–”

“Why are you panicking? Breathe Mina.” Jihyo places a hand on Mina’s shoulder. “It’s not like she’ll bite.” Mina rolls her eyes at the statement. “And plus, didn’t you say that she’s not the one for you? That there’d be nothing between you two?”

Mina pauses, opens her mouth to deny the accusation, but closes her mouth because that’s exactly what she said, all those years back. A smug grin forms on Jihyo’s face and Mina turns red. Her best friend can see right through her, so even if she did refute, Jihyo knows it’s not her true feelings about her not-really-ex-crush.

“Talk to her tonight.” Jihyo sighs, holding Mina’s hands in her own. “Tell her how you feel. You’ve been holding this in your heart for so long, don’t you think you should ease the stress on the poor little thing.”

A laugh escapes Mina’s throat and she hugs Jihyo tightly. “Will Nayeon get jealous if I hug you for a little longer?” Mina whispers.

“What she doesn’t see, she doesn’t know.” Jihyo chuckles. “No, she’ll get jealous. Watch, she’s going to be calling or messaging me in the next few seconds.”

On cue, Jihyo’s phone buzzes in her hand and she rolls her eyes, showing it to Mina who giggles at the series of messages from Nayeon. Obviously not liking being alone, Nayeon wants Jihyo to return and Mina is keeping her away.

As soon as they return back to the crowd, Mina feels someone staring at her. She searches across the room, eyes locking on a familiar pair. Her breath hitched knowing that Momo was looking for her in the mass of people. There’s the fluttering of her heart again. Hope rises within her chest and Mina doesn’t know how Momo has such power over her with a simple gaze.

Jihyo touches her arm gently and Mina rips her gaze away from Momo’s alluring eyes – from her whole being, calling out to Mina like a siren. There’s a soft smile on Jihyo’s face, encouraging and kind.

“Go. You need to talk. You’ve left this conversation undiscussed for far too long. Don’t let this be another regret you chastise yourself for in the years to come. You deserve happiness, Mina.” Jihyo’s words drive Mina in the direction she needs to head towards.

Momo is still standing at the back, no longer staring at Mina, but looking extremely distracted. As soon as Mina stands in front of her, her posture changes and she actually looks nervous. Mina chuckles at her behaviour and Momo blushes, rubbing the back of her neck. There’s a smile on her face now.

Mina’s heart stutters in her chest. She doesn’t know whether to reach forward and hug her or offer a handshake. It’s been years since she’s last seen Momo but the memories they shared had never faded. And even now, as Momo patiently waits for Mina to say something – or do something, she thinks it’s awfully alike to when they’d first met.

Mina laughs, Momo laughs too – a little wearily – but Mina pulls Momo into a hug and everything seems perfect again. It’s warm and it’s comfortable. It’s familiar.

“Hi.” Mina is the one to speak first.

“Hi.” Momo responds shyly. “There’s a lot I need to say to you. But, I understand if you don’t want to talk – you’ve moved on anyway.”

Mina tilts her head in confusion as Momo’s eyes land on Jihyo, who’s laughing by Nayeon’s side. She follows her gaze and she stifles a laugh. Of course, Momo would think that Mina’s dating Jihyo of all people. She shakes her head as she smiles cheekily. Momo frowns at her in concern.

“Momo, I’m sure you’ve forgotten Jihyo and her big fat crush on Nayeon when we were in high school. They’re together – have been for at least two years now.” Mina points to the pair and Momo’s blush darkens. She’s awfully embarrassed now.

“Jeez, I’m sorry about that Mina. I just assumed.” Momo sighed, disappointed in herself.

“It’s nothing, really. You wanted to talk about something?” Mina shifts the focus back on Momo.

“Join me outside?” Momo tilts her head towards the doors that led to the garden, away from the noisiness of the crowd. She offers her hand for Mina to hold and she doesn’t hesitate to slide her palm into Momo’s, the warmth being appreciated in the cold.

They walk in silence, stepping out into the quietness of the night. Momo rests her arms against the wooden railing, Mina following her too. She shudders as a breeze brushes by and Mina rubs her arms for warmth, regretting forgetting her jacket as she stood in a sleeveless dress. As always, Momo pulls of her suit jacket and lets it rest over Mina’s shoulders. It’s welcomed by Mina, who smiles in gratitude.

“Still smooth as always, hmm? Is that why you always wear suits and hoodies?” Mina teases, remembering the times where Momo always handed her jackets over to her to wear.

“For some reason, I always have a feeling you’ll need one. It never hurts to wear an extra jacket.” Momo chuckles, running a hand through her hair.

There’s a pause in their conversation. Mina looks to Momo, who seems to be thinking about how to broach the topic that seems to be bothering her. She’s frowning and a part of Mina wants to smooth out the crinkles in between her brows.

“I – okay, how do I word this.” Momo mumbles, itching her chin. “Firstly, I’m sorry. When I left all those years back, it wasn’t because of you. I really wanted to stay. I wasn’t stringing you along. It was sincere and it was genuine – every moment I spent with you, I cherished. It was just unfortunate that I had a family emergency in Japan at the same time as we graduated and I had no time to contact anyone.”

Mina is hanging on to every word Momo is saying.

(actually, it’s because she really missed her voice)

“And I know it sounds like I’m making excuses, but I’m really not.” Momo lowers her head in defeat. “I wasn’t going to come today… but I had a chance of meeting you and clearing things between us and I got on a plane and came here because I’ve let this be for too long. Even though we’ve been apart, I have not gone a day without considering what would have happened if I stayed – what we’d be.”

“What if I say that I’ve been the same? That I’ve been constantly thinking of a time where we could have been together?” Mina declares bravely. She lays her heart on the table, for Momo.

It’s the first time in the night that Mina sees such immense hope in Momo’s eyes. Mina dares to think that this can work out – that Momo _is_ the one for her.

“Then I’ll say that I want us to be together. That I want to promise that we’ll try this and that I want to be the one for you.” Momo confesses. Mina notes the shift in her eyes, her gaze is tender and sweet; it’s filled with love.

Mina thinks it’s beautiful.

This time, they have a promise.

And, it’s a promise sealed with a kiss.


End file.
